Railroad track switches function to direct railroad locomotives and cars from one set of tracks to another. The switches are generally constructed of a pair of movable tracks that direct locomotives and cars from one set of tracks to one set of a second and third set of tracks. In order to effect a smooth coupling for railroad locomotives and railroad cars to the second or third set of tracks, beveled ends of the movable tracks must closely abut to the fixed second or third set of tracks.
Problems arise in cold weather when it rains or snows. Ice may form between the rails of the movable portions of track and the stationary portions of track so that the movable set of tracks are unable to be brought into close, abutting relation with the set of tracks to which the train is to be routed, this situation presenting a risk of derailment of the cars or locomotive and causing additional wear and tear of the railroad switch components. Likewise, snow, when the movable tracks are moved between the second and third set of tracks, may become compressed between the fixed and movable sets of tracks and again may prevent direct abutting contact between the fixed and movable sets of tracks.
To overcome the problem of ice and snow preventing abutting contact between the movable set of tracks and fixed set of tracks, heating elements are generally mounted either to each track of the movable set of tracks or to both tracks of each of the fixed set of tracks. The heating elements are generally energized in anticipation of snowy or icy weather so that the tracks to which the heaters are affixed are sufficiently heated to melt any snow or ice that accumulates between the movable set of tracks and either of the fixed set of tracks within a few seconds. In most instances, about 30 minutes or so of preliminary heating time of the tracks is required to sufficiently melt the ice and snow.
In turn, use of these heaters presents other problems. Where the track switches are located in a railroad switch yard, such as found in subway systems, there may be 50 or 60 railroad switches or so having heaters that need to be energized. Many subways use a third rail to carry electricity, some using 600 VDC and others using 750 volts DC, with virtually all using potentials between about 480 VDC to about 750 VDC for powering the individual trains, this third rail running between the pair of tracks the locomotive and cars ride on. With electrical switches for energizing the heaters located adjacent a respective railroad switch, it is a hazardous job, particularly in bad weather, for an individual to walk around a switch yard and activate the heaters for each railroad switch. Notably, several people have been electrocuted while walking about a railroad switch yard activating or deactivating such railroad switch heaters. In addition energizing the heaters is time-consuming, typically requiring 1-1.5 hours for one person to energize all the heaters in a switch yard with 50-60 sets of heaters. Also, as described, each heater typically takes about 30 minutes or so to sufficiently heat the track portion to which it is attached in order to adequately melt ice and snow. Thus, if not initiate sufficiently in advance freezing weather, the heated portions of the railroad switches may not become hot enough to melt snow and ice contacting the railroad track switches. In addition, where a heater is bad when switched ON, there is nothing to indicate that the heater is bad unless someone happens to report that the snow or ice is not melting from that railroad switch or a derailment or other problem occurs. Further, it is even more hazardous to de-energize the heaters after a snow and/or ice storm. Here, the person responsible for turning OFF the heaters must negotiate many pairs of rails each having the third, current-carrying rail therebetween. While the switches will be clear of ice and snow because of the heaters, the rest of the tracks may be covered with a blanket of snow, making it difficult to see the third rail. In this instance, rather than risk the life of a maintenance person to de-energize the heaters, the heaters may be simply left ON until most of the ice and snow is cleared from the tracks. Unfortunately, this has a deleterious effect on the heaters, causing many to burn out prematurely. As these heaters are expensive, particularly constructed ceramic heaters, anything that extends their service life would be particularly advantageous for switchyard operators. In addition, the instant invention, in computerized form, is easily modified to be adapted to other applications. In the railroad switch heater application, the system opens and closes switch contacts, and monitors basic status of the heaters, i.e. if they are open or shorted, and passes this information back to a central location. In other applications, the system may be used in a surveillance system, as to pass information such as a switch closure or output of an intrusion detection device, such as a motion detector, back to the central location. In another application, data from water, gas and electrical meters may be sent to a central location for automated reading and prepaid systems. Also with respect to utility companies, capacitor bank switching for power factor balancing may be effected and monitored, if along with automatically detecting affected areas of electrical power failures. Here, one service that may be performed is notifying and owner of a residence or business that his/for power as failed, at what time and for how long. In another application relating to personal security, a small, conveniently carried “panic button” device may be constructed using a Cellemetry™ radio and small processor to detect activation of a panic button, with this information transmitted within a few seconds to another individual or a security company or organization. Such a panic button device may be incorporated with a GPS sensor in order to also transmit location of an attack, and may also the fixed in the vehicle, such as an automobile, bus, truck or airplane. Once activated such a device may transmit its location on a periodic basis, such as once a minute or so. This type of device would facilitate law-enforcement officials in finding stolen vehicles, kidnapped victims, people who are being “mugged” and the like.
In addition to the above, it is increasingly prevalent that railroad cars carrying tractor trailers and other cargo containers are being broken into by thieves and merchandise therein stolen. As it is not uncommon for such railroad cars to be left idle in a railroad yard, which is a large facility, or on a siding in the middle of nowhere overnight or sometimes for a few days, it is relatively easy for thieves to target containers marked with logos from well-known electronics, drug and other corporations. Here, I propose to fit such trailers and cargo containers with a battery-powered intrusion detection system that may include any intrusion detector, such as a sensor for detecting when a door or other entry is opened or a motion sensor, coupled to a GAS sensor. Today, such GPS sensors, along with positional information, may also provide an identification signature. This positional information and signature, along with an intrusion indication, may be applied to a CELLEMETRY™ radio as described herein and transmitted to a local cellular tower for passage to my system. Appropriate law enforcement authorities and others may then be notified as appropriate. In addition, the intrusion system in the cargo container may activate a visible or audible alarm.
Accordingly, it is one object of this invention to provide a system for collecting relatively small amounts of data from remote places and transmitting such data to a central location and to effect or detect switch closures at such remote locations. The central location may be a service company that receives data from a number of diverse sources, such as water, gas and electrical meters, surveillance systems, railroad switch heaters etc., and distributes this information to respective end-user customers, such as utility companies, surveillance system companies and railroad operators. Also, the system itself may be leased or sold to such an end user company. More specifically, the instant invention provides for selectively energizing and de-energizing railroad switch heaters through the use of computerized switching and Cellemetry™ thus eliminating the need for an individual to manually energize or de-energize each set of heaters. It is a further object of the invention to provide a system that can energize some or all of the railroad switches in a switchyard safely and in a very short time so that the switches can become heated just ahead of a rapidly moving or sudden ice or snow storm. It is yet another object of the invention to provide such a system that allows some or all of the heaters to be de-energized safely and on an almost immediate basis so that the heaters are in use only when they are needed. Other objects of the invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following appended specification.